Valves may be used in a high pressure pump to feed fluid for a common rail injection system for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles.
Such valves may be subject to heavy loading, in particular if they are subjected to continuous loading such as, for example, in high pressure pumps. Since high pressure pumps may be subjected to pressures of, for example, 2000 bar or more, stringent requirements are placed on the valves in such pumps. Noise can occur both during the closing and during the opening of these valves.